pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Knighthood Order Comparison/@comment-87.253.50.14-20200219170634/@comment-45075715-20200220083207
I'm kind of a min-max powergamer (not much of a role-player and not so into lore) and at least based on my playstyle, my favorites tend to be Shadow Legion and Valkyrie for no-brainer effective F1-F3 cavalry, then recently Clarion Call with enhanced horse archery AI, and Ebony if I want to be more strategic with the x-bows (I tend to be more strategic with infantry and archers/x-bows but not so much with cav). I might ever-so-slightly like the look/lore of these troops. Ebony/Valkyrie/SL all look badass to me. I don't like the look and lore of Clarion Call as much, but mostly my favorites are based on what troops I can personally most effectively use and dominate with in battle. I'm usually looking to borderline exploit the mod by trying to find ways to play it in a way where I can win battles effortlessly where I'm heavily outclassed and outnumbered with almost no casualties and with minimal fanciness required, e.g. I'm surprised Silvermist won the poll there. They're among my least favorite now in spite of the fact that they were the first KO chapter I ever founded in PoP. At first I loved the "ranger" concept balanced at range and melee, but I felt like I got a jack of all trades that was too hard to use given that they're not particularly exceptional at anything in spite of being so costly. I tend to prefer something a bit more skewed in strengths now, and reserve the "balanced ranger" for my CKO units after heavily upgrading them (at which point they become like an ace of all trades instead of a jack of all trades). Silvermist feel to me like a poorman's version of Noldor with half the strength. Meanwhile, once I fully upgrade my CKO troops, the Noldor feel like a poorman's version of my CKO troops. :-D For ranged, I tend to prioritize decent fire rate but without being too prone to ammo depletion (I tend to favor x-bows as a result since it's too annoying to me when my archers run outta arrows in siege offense, unless the archers pack so much of a punch with their arrows or are so exceptional at melee as well that this ceases to be a problem). For infantry, I tend to priortize good shields and high shield skill and armor since their primary job is not to kill fast but to protect my ranged units. Then for cav, I tend to prioritize fast melee weapons so that they can charge in and kill fast and if they're surrounded, use their fast melee weapons to cut their way out and survive (if they are horse archers, I like it better when they have fast melee weapons and also fast ranged -- like maiden x-bow or faster). My favorite KOs tend to fit one of these three slots. I don't get fancy and mix lots of different troop types -- I prefer mostly one dedicated cav type, one dedicated infantry type, one dedicated ranged to simplify troop management and coordination... until I get my fully upgraded CKOs which end up becoming elite ranged, elite cav, and elite infantry all at once.